


Stuck on your heart, caught in your web

by grapehyasynth



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Superpowers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth
Summary: Maybe David had imbibed in too much of something with Stevie, because he's talking about suddenly having strange powers and - something about a radioactive spider?!A goofy little high school best friends AU.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 99





	Stuck on your heart, caught in your web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrodobreva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETRODOBREVA! I tried to use some of your favorite tropes :) I hope you have a SUPER day

**patrick sos 911 omg**

**patrick jfc i think i’m dying**

**oh my goff ii csnt even trrxt im**

Patrick doesn’t see David’s texts until he’s home from his Saturday morning hockey practice, and when he does he nearly walks straight into the sharp corner of the kitchen table. 

He tries calling David three times, but it goes right to voicemail. 

**David!**

**Are you okay?**

**Answer your phone**

**I’m fine**

**I probably overreacted**

**Forget i said anything**

**Gonna be hard for me to forget you texting “i think i’m dying”**

**Should I still call 911?**

**NO!**

**Absolutely not**

**No one can know**

**Know what?**

**...**

**David, know what?**

**...**

**I’m coming over. Mom’s got the car so it’ll take me a little longer**

**No don’t come**

**You’ll probably get hit by a car while you’re biking here**

**And then I’ll feel even worse**

**Though I can’t blame people**

**Who WOULDN’T want to run you over**

**When you wear that awful little helmet?**

**Is this a ‘don’t come’ kind of don’t come**

**Or more of an ‘I’m embarrassed’ don’t come**

**...**

**Okay it might be nice if you were here**

**But you have to promise you won’t judge me**

**Oh I’ll probably judge you**

**But I’ll still be your friend, David. No matter what it is**

**You say that now**

  
  
  


Patrick drops his bike on the Roses’ immaculate front lawn and sprints around to the back, where he knows their servants’ entrance (“we actually call them  _ the help _ , now, Patrick,” Alexis has corrected him numerous times) will be unlocked. He takes the stairs to David’s wing of the house two at a time and careens into his best friend’s bedroom, tossing his backpack to the side, ready to fight whatever demons, robbers, or bullies have their claws in David today. 

He finds David tucked on the far side of the bed, sitting on the floor with his back to the mattress and his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“Patrick,” he gasps as Patrick lowers himself to sit next to him, and in the instant before David flings his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, he sees that David’s been crying. 

“Hey,” Patrick soothes. “I’m here. It’s okay.” 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David hiccups. “I think I’m losing my mind.” 

Patrick slowly draws back so that he can meet David’s eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

David chews the inside of his cheek, but then he does a helpless little wriggle, like if he doesn’t let it out it’ll consume him. “Okay, but I’m serious, this would be the  _ worst _ time for you to decide I’m too much and then abandon me.” 

“I’m not going to do that,” Patrick says, probably too quickly, too fiercely, but - it can’t be helped; he’s only 17 but he knows David’s in his life for good. 

“Okay,” David repeats, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Patrick rubs his hands over David’s arms comfortingly. “So, you know on the field trip on Thursday, when I said I thought I’d been bitten by something?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says slowly. “I checked, though, your skin looked-”  _ Kissable _ . “-Fine.” 

“I know, I know, but - you know they work on, like, creepy scifi cloning and modification and bioweapons engineering there?” 

“Yes, that is what their marketing pamphlets say.” 

“So I think I  _ did _ get bitten by something, but I don’t think it was a regular bug, which would’ve been bad enough. I think it was like a, a, a, I don’t know, a radioactive spider or something.” 

“A radioactive spider,” Patrick repeats carefully. 

“ _ Yes _ . Because this morning, I was - well, what I was doing isn’t important,” David says, but Patrick doesn’t miss the way his eyes flick to the bed, where the sheets are rumpled, David’s laptop open, a little plastic bottle leaking onto the sheets.  _ Oh _ . “But I started - things started  _ happening _ .” 

Patrick clears his throat. “Well, I didn’t think I’d have to be the one to explain puberty to you, David, but-” 

“Stop!” David squawks. “I’m serious! It’s like - I’m stronger than I was yesterday. And my hands were, like, weirdly sticky, even when I wash them. And I-” He gulps, and Patrick sees how truly scared he is. “There was a moth, in my room, and I jumped-” 

“Did you scream?” 

“Not important. I jumped, and when I opened my eyes, I was  _ on the ceiling _ , Patrick.” 

Patrick’s understanding where the  _ I’m losing my mind _ vibe is coming from. “On...the ceiling.” 

“ _ Yes _ ! Like, hanging upside down. Just...hanging there.  _ Sticking  _ to the ceiling. It wasn’t even hard.” 

Patrick frowns. “That does sound unlike you.” 

“Right?” David finally releases his hold on Patrick’s shoulders so that he can shake his hands out. “And of course I stopped being able to make any of it happen the second I texted you, so now I think I’m having an episode or something,  _ and _ I’m pretty sure I’m having a pulmonary embolism, because my breathing is - and my chest, I-” 

Patrick doesn’t know where to even  _ begin _ with the other stuff - maybe David took edibles with Stevie last night- but this he knows;  _ David  _ he knows. “David, I think you’re having a panic attack.” 

“No,” David chuckles, looking pained. “Those aren’t real.” 

“Well, you had one two weeks ago, but sure.” 

David scrambles to his feet and starts to pace, wringing his hands the whole time. “I  _ cannot _ deal with this, Patrick, not with finals and prom coming up, and what if I’m turning into some kind of...  _ spider man _ ? Like, will I have eight eyes tomorrow?! I’ll be hideous! I can’t afford that many contacts! Okay, that’s obviously a lie, but I’d  _ have _ to get Lasik, I do not have the patience to be putting in eight contacts every day. And why  _ me _ ? I’m a spoiled rich kid who hates physical activity. I am the  _ last _ person who should develop superpowers that I’m probably going to be expected to, like, use to  _ help _ people or something!” 

“Hey, David?” Patrick stands, gets in David’s path and grips his elbows, weaving his head a little so David has to really focus to meet Patrick’s eyes. “Do you remember last year’s spring musical?” 

“Oh god,” David whispers. 

“When Ms. Beauregard left to chase her pinecone dreams, abandoning the entire theater club three weeks before curtain?” 

“Is this supposed to be helping? I’m feeling a little ill,” David laughs shakily, plucking at his collar. 

“You know what ended up happening with that musical? The province’s top paper called it  _ the best high school production of Annie to ever grace a stage _ . And you know why that was?” 

“Because people here have no taste?” David guesses. 

“Because  _ you _ saved it,” Patrick reminds him. David’s mouth twitches, no doubt forming protests, so he goes on, “You told me, the day Mr. Schitt announced they were considering cancelling the musical, that you had no idea what to do and that you couldn’t imagine being overwhelmed. And then the next day, there you were, elbows-deep in rewrites and consults and rehearsals.  _ You _ pulled everyone together,  _ you _ inspired people to exceed their own expectations,  _ you _ reimagined what that show could be, what our theater club could be. Because you’re smart, and competent, and a good person, David Rose.” 

David blinks and looks over Patrick’s head. “I don’t- I had a lot of help.”

“Oh, really? Because I seem to remember you saying, literally every day, that you were carrying the weight of that show entirely on your own.” 

“Well-” David shakes his head and waves a hand dismissively. “It’s better for my argument now to say I had a lot of help.” 

“Just like you do now,” Patrick reminds him. “You have me, and Stevie, and your family-” 

“They can  _ not _ know about this!” 

“Okay, so you have me. And whatever superpowers you might have woken up with this morning, you’ll figure them out.  _ We’ll _ figure them out. And hey, just like with the musical, you could probably make an  _ amazing _ superhero costume.” 

“I could,” David murmurs. 

“But you don’t have to figure it all out today.” He gives David’s elbows a little squeeze, letting his fingertips rub soothing patterns on the fabric of his sweater sleeves. “Today, let’s focus on keeping you off the ceiling and on Monday’s math test.” 

“Oh, fuck!” David exclaims. “I completely forgot.” 

“I knew you would,” Patrick grins. “I brought my notebook. Let’s go study.” He starts for the door; unless David’s alleged powers make an appearance, it’s probably best they keep him distracted. “Do you still have that amazing hot cocoa?” 

Something tugs at his wrist, and he looks back, expecting David to be there, at his shoulder, a hand on his wrist. But David’s all the way across the room. It’s not possible, but-

“Holy fuck,” Patrick whispers, his mother’s swear jar be damned (fuck, that’s another one. Fuck!). 

Stretching between David’s wrist and his is a shimmery, taut, slightly tacky strand of something that looks alarmingly like spiderweb. 

“Holy fuck,” Patrick repeats, and then David tugs, and he’s stumbling back across the room and into David’s arms. 

“Sorry,” David cringes, as he catches Patrick and holds him there, chest to chest. “I don’t really know how these things work yet.” 

“ _ David _ ,” Patrick says, equal parts stunned and thrilled. 

“Thank you.” David focuses down on Patrick’s wrist, carefully peeling off the web from his skin. “Thank you for being here. For  _ always _ being here.” 

“Hey,” Patrick whispers. He withdraws his hands from David’s and gently tilts David’s face up to meet his gaze. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 

David presses his lips together, pink and pleased, but he doesn’t look away, and Patrick just has to kiss him. 

When he pulls back, David’s eyes are still closed. “Please tell me l didn’t use mind control to force you into that?” David asks.

Patrick laughs, and kisses David again, quickly, then again when David opens his eyes in surprise. “David, I have wanted to kiss you long before you had superpowers.” 

David opens his mouth, clearly processing, but he must come up with no satisfactory comeback because he shakes his head and presses his lips to Patrick’s again. 

“Um, I think I heard you mention hot chocolate?” he says, some time later, just as Patrick’s getting familiar with the soft stretch of David’s neck. 

Patrick laughs and gives the neck a kiss in promise for future attentions. “I did. But I also mentioned math.” 

David pouts. “Can I get a kiss for every answer I get right?” 

_ You can get as many kisses as you want, right or wrong _ , Patrick thinks, but he has to at least  _ pretend _ to not be an idiot in love, at least for now. “I think we can negotiate an acceptable arrangement.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i almost learned how to use the texting work skin for this but got about six texts in and was like WOOF i do not have the patience for that. someday!


End file.
